Calum Worthy
Calum David Webster Worthy (Born January 28, 1991) is a Canadian actor, singer and dncer. He has appeared on stage since he was five years old. He currently stars as Dez on the Disney Channel Original Series Austin & Ally.He has been playing the piano sine he was 4 He has been playing the piano since he was 4 years old and played tenor saxophone in middle and high school bands. Trivia *Even though Calum works in the United States, he has both Canadian and British Citizenship. (He lives in Canada and in LA). *He is the oldest cast member out of the 4 main cast members. *He is the tallest of all four of his cast members on the show but Ross has nearly caught up. *He had an imaginary friend called "Pete The Ostrich" until he was 4. *His favorite actor is Tom Hanks. *His favorite movie is "Forrest Gump". *He attends university online when he is on set. *He has been playing piano since age 4. *He won the Canadian National Young Composer’s Award for Piano when he was only 11. *His favorite color is blue. *He is an only child.(He's also the only one in the cast who is.) *He can REALLY sing and has taken voice lessons since he was in elementary school. *He was in an all-boys tap group and has had years of dance lessons. *When he was 4, he decided he wanted to act after seeing Macaulay Culkin in Home Alone. *His favorite Christmas movie is Home Alone. *He has done more than 60 different film and TV projects and has worked in Canada, USA, UK, Australia and Singapore. *He's won 3 major awards as a leading actor: 2 Young Artist Awards and 1 Leo Award (Canada). *He has a twitter account. *One word each main cast member would describe him as is hilarious (Raini), redhead (Laura) and amazing (Ross). *One of his must have snacks while on set is coffee. *His favorite drink is coffee. *He loves kale salad. *His favorite Trish costume is the piece of cheese during Zaliens & Cloud Watchers. *His mother's name is Sandy. His Dad's name is David. *According to the rest of the cast, Calum says "umm hmm" a lot. *He went to Tampa Florida for a Radio Disney event. *He was scared to get in a car with Ross driving. *He is the volunteer for "Show Some Heart" campaign. *His dressing room is in room 64. *He saw "Oz: The Great and Powerful." *In an interview he said that he likes to drink coffee while on set. *In reality, he is quiet. *He prefers veggie burgers over cheese burgers. *He prefers city life over country life. *Often, Disney will get him to give scoop on the latest movies (ex. John Carter, Iron Man 3, etc.) *Calum has been to 8 US states- including the state of Florida; he visited Miami for one night- and he hopes to visit more. *He believes that he is too pale to live in Miami. *His favorite Halloween candy is candy corn. *He cries a little when he laughs. *He used to walk on his toes. *In an interview, he revealed that the song stuck in his head is Jingle Bells. *He performed in a short movie The Valentines along with Emily Tennant from Mr Young. *He's addicted to chips and salsa. *He has 2 middle names - Calum David Webster Worthy. *One person he would like to meet is the future him. *He has a girlfriend. *In a live stream, he mentioned Teen Beach Movie, which Ross is starring in. *He has a short tv show on Disney, The CopperTop Flop Show. Filmography